Do I Wanna Know
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Ia tidak pernah bisa memilih Draco, Draco bukan pilihan, sama sekali bukan. Draco membuatnya tidak bisa memilih, dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Songfic. One-Shot.


**ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **Title : Do I Wanna Know**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama, Songfic**

 **Words Count : 2582**

 **A/N : Seriously! DONWLOAD THE SONG FIRST AND LISTEN IT THROUGHOUT THE STORY!**

 ** _Do I Wanna Know?_**

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

 _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_

 _The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

 _Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

Draco ingin tertawa, tidak, tepatnya ia ingin melempar gelas minumannya ke seberang ruangan. Hermione Granger berdiri di tengah ruangan, berdansa dengan Theodore Nott, tersenyum satu sama lain, membuatnya ingin muntah.

Draco membalikkan badannya dan kembali meminta satu gelas Firewhiskey pada bartender bodoh di depannya. Seorang perempuan yang juga duduk di bar, melihatnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Draco Malfoy." Perempuan itu berseru menggoda, menggeser duduknya lebih dekat lagi ke arah Draco yang sepertinya sudah setengah mabuk.

Draco tidak menjawab perempuan itu, sama sekali tidak, ia sedang berusaha fokus dan menghitung ada berapa gelembung kecil di minumannya. Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang diabaikannya malam ini, bahkan kencan yang dibawanya tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau sendirian?" Perempuan itu bertanya lagi.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melihat ke arah lantai dansa yang masih dipenuhi banyak orang. Hermione Granger dan Theodore Nott masih berdansa di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang itu. Ia pasti punya tendensi untuk menjadi seorang masokis.

Draco meletakkan gelasnya di meja lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan perempuan disampingnya dan mereka ber- _disapparating._

 _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

 _How many secrets can you keep?_

 _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_

 _Until I fall asleep_

 _Spilling drinks on my settee_

 _"Shit."_ Draco mengumpat keras. Kepalanya sakit. Ia berusaha membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di lantai kamarnya, tirai jendela kamarnya masih terutup tapi ia bisa melihat sedikit cahaya masuk dan menutup matanya lagi.

Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Oh.

Ia dengan sombongnya datang ke pesta pertunangan Hermione Granger dengan Theodore Nott. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia tidak menghadiri pesta pertunangan sahabatnya dan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Mantan kekasih.

Draco tertawa.

Ia kemudian mengerang dan berusaha berdiri, memegangi kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Ia memanggil peri-rumah nya dan meminta _hangover potion._ Begitu ia meminum ramuan itu sakit kepalanya hilang dan pikirannya sedikit lebih jernih.

Mantan kekasih?

Selain ia dan Hermione juga beberapa peri rumahnya tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau mereka tidur bersama. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia memanggil Hermione sebagai mantan kekasihnya?

Begitu ia menerima undangan pesta pertunangan Theo dan Hermione ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan datang dengan perempuan lain yang jauh lebih cantik dari Hermione dan menunjukkan kalau ia tidak peduli, Hermione Grangerdan Theodore Nott bisa bertunangan, menikah atau mati sekalipun, ia tidak peduli.

Draco tertawa lagi.

Ia melepaskan jas dan kemejanya yang masih dipakainya lalu melemparkannya entah kemana.

Draco menutup matanya, berusaha tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Berharap ketika ia bangun semuanya sudah menghilang dari ingatannya.

Ia berharap gambaran Hermione tadi malam menghilang dari pikirannya, wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang indah, gaun panjang berwarna merah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna, dan terutama senyumannya.

Draco tidak ingin mengingat senyuman perempuan itu.

Untuk selamanya.

 _(Do I wanna know)_

 _If this feeling flows both ways?_

 _(Sad to see you go)_

 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

 _(Baby we both know)_

 _That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Draco sedang rapat dengan semua anggota direksi perusahaannya, termasuk Theo yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Mereka sedang mendengarkan presentasi dari kepala bagian pemasaran perusahaan mereka yang sedang menjelaskan semua hal tentang produk baru DM Company.

Tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya mati menyala dengan terang, membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ke arah Theo yang tersenyum lebar ke arah Hermione Granger yang masih berdiri di dekat proyektor, menunggu semua orang di ruangan itu memberi respon atas presentasinya.

Beberapa orang langsung mengangkat tangan mereka untuk menanyakan hal-hal penting, dan Hermione dengan mudahnya menjawab pertanyaan mereka tanpa harus berpikir. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Theo, tapi tidak sekalipun ke arah Draco.

Draco tidak tahan lagi, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan rapat. Kepalanya sakit. Ia segera menuju ke ruangannya dan memberi pesan pada sekretarisnya kalau ia tidak bisa diganggu.

Draco membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil _firewhiskey_ nya, meneguknya dengan cepat dan berbaring di sofa.

Draco ingin tertawa, sungguh, tapi kemudian ia takut cepat atau lambat ia akan berakhir di bagian jiwa St. Mungo. Dan ia masih terlalu muda untuk dianggap gila.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"Maaf, Mr. Malfoy aku sudah memberiahu Miss Granger bahwa anda tidak bisa diganggu." Sekretarisnya memberitahu, ketakutan setengah mati karena Hermione menerobos masuk ke ruangan bosnya.

Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Draco.

"Kau bisa keluar." Draco memberitahu sekretarisnya yang kemudian keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkannya dengan Hermione Granger hanya berdua di ruangannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Hermione bertanya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Kepalaku sakit." Draco berseru, menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

"Kalau kepalamu sakit minum obat! Kenapa kau malah minum minuman keras?" Hermione bertanya.

"Pergilah Granger, aku sedang malas mendengar celotehanmu." Draco berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya dan baru akan berbalik pergi saat Draco memanggilnya.

"Granger."

Hermione melihat ke arah Draco, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu padanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Nott?" Draco bertanya, matanya masih tertutup, lengan kanannya menutup matanya sementara tangan kirinya memegang botol _firewhiskey._

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

 _"I love you more."_

 _Crawling back to you_

 _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

 _'Cause I always do_

 _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

 _Now I've thought it through_

Tentu saja, siapa yang ia bodohi? Granger? Dirinya sendiri?

Ia dan Hermione mulai tidur bersama setengah tahun semenjak Hermione bekerja di kantornya, bagaimana mungkin Draco bisa mengabaikan perempuan itu? Caranya berjalan, bagaimana pinggulnya bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan, caranya bicara, bagaimana bibirnya yang merah bergerak, caranya marah, meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

Draco tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menggoda Hemione dan membuatnya jatuh, tapi kemudian Draco sadar kalau ialah yang jatuh lebih dalam, Draco tahu kalau Adam tidak tergoda dengan buah yang dibawa oleh Hawa, Adam tergoda oleh tubuh Hawa, bukan buah yang dibawanya.

Apa Hawa meletakkan buah itu di antara buah dadanya?

Draco selalu menghindar ketika Hermione berusaha membicarakan hubungan mereka, ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, selalu berusaha agar Hermione tidak membicarakan hubungan , komitmen, ia selalu menghindarinya.

Tentu saja awalnya mereka berdua hanya tidur bersama karena nafsu, karena teroda akan fisik satu sama lain, tapi ketika Draco tahu kalau ia mulai membawa perasaannya dalam urusan mereka, ia hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong pemikiran itu keluar dari sistemnya.

 _Crawling back to you_

 _So have you got the guts?_

 _Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

Draco mendengar sendiri dari mulut Hermione kalau ia mencintai Draco. Tapi Draco tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak mengatakan isi hatinya, mereka tetap melakukan semuanya seperti biasa. Bersikap normal dan profesional di kantor, dan dua atau tiga kali seminggu tidur bersama di Manor atau di apartemen Hermione.

Mereka melakukannya tiga tahun. Tiga tahun tidur bersama tanpa hubungan yang jelas. Draco berbohong jika ia bilang ia tidak mencintai Hermione, hanya saja ia tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau ia bukan pria yang tepat untuk Hermione.

Dan mungkin Hermione juga menyadari hal itu.

Karena itu ia memilih Nott.

Draco tahu Nott pria yang baik, mereka berteman dari bayi dan ia tentu tahu persis kalau Nott adalah pria yang baik. Nott selalu bersikap baik dan sopan pada semua orang, ia bahkan bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil hati Potter dan seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley, membuat Hermione senang karena calon suaminya diterima dengan baik oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Ia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana Nott berusaha mendapatkan Hermione, mulai dari mengajaknya makan siang bersama, sampai makan malam bersama. Kemudian mereka menjadi begitu dekat di dalam dan di luar kantor.

Dan kemudian hari itu datang.

Hermione tidak muncul lagi ke Manor. Draco menunggu dan menunggu, tapi Hermione tidak datang.

Dan Draco tidak pernah bertanya kenapa Hermione tidak datang, ia tahu, tidak perlu bertanya dan mendengar jawaban yang akan semakin menghancurkan hatinya.

 _Simmer down and pucker up_

 _I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

 _I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

 _But we could be together if you wanted to_

Draco menerobos masuk ke ruangan Theo dan menemukan Hermione berada dipangkuan sahabatnya. Ia masuk di saat yang tepat.

"Draco!" Theo berseru kesal, ia dengan cepat menutupi Hermione dengan jasnya karena kancing baju Hermione yang terbuka dan menunjukkan dadanya. "Kenapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengetuk pintu?"

Draco ingin tertawa, ia ingin tertawa di depan wajah Theo yang sedang berusaha menutupi tubuh Hermione dari pandangannya, ia ingin berteriak di depan wajah sahabatnya itu kalau ia jauh lebih mengenal tubuh Hermione, dadanya, lengannya ,punggungnya, bahkan liang sanggamanya.

Draco menyeringai ke arah Hermione yang berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Ada apa Draco?" Theo bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk." Draco berseru sambil lalu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan Theo.

 _(Do I wanna know?)_

 _If this feeling flows both ways?_

 _(Sad to see you go)_

 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

 _(Baby we both know)_

 _That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

"Master Draco, Miss Hermione ingin bertemu denganmu." Salah satu peri rumahnya memberitahu.

"Beritahu dia kalau ia bisa mati dan aku tidak peduli." Draco berseru, menarik kembali selimutnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Pergilah!" Draco berseru.

"Tipsy, kau bisa pergi." Hermione memberitahu peri-rumah Draco yang masih berdiri di dekat situ. Tipsy melihat Draco ketakutan, ia ingin pergi dan menuruti apa kata Hermione tapi bagaimanapun juga Draco-lah masternya.

"Kau bisa pergi Tipsy." Draco memberitahu dari balik selimutnya.

Tipsy keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Draco, membiarkan Hermione di dalam.

"Kau juga bisa pergi Granger." Draco memberitahu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Draco menjawab, masih tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan selimutnya.

"Dewasalah sedikit Draco."

"Kau ingin pria dewasa? Pergi ke tempat Nott!"

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur Draco dan duduk di sisi yang kosong.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke kantor?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco diam saja.

"Kau ingin aku mengundurkan diri?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menarik selimutnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya, ia sudah tidak keluar kamar tiga hari, ia tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana satinnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku Granger?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu Draco."

"Kenapa kau memilih Theo?"

Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya pilihan Draco."

"Kau bisa memilihku."

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau sendiri yang menunjukkan padaku kalau kau bukan pilihan."

Ia tidak pernah bisa memilih Draco, Draco bukan pilihan, sama sekali bukan. Draco membuatnya tidak bisa memilih, dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.

Hermione mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Draco seketika tahu apa yang diberikan Hermione padanya. Ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Draco berseru penuh emosi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia meletakkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Theo di meja dekat kasur Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu Draco." Hermione berseru pelan. "Tapi kau dan aku tahu kita tidak akan bisa bersama." Hermione berseru lagi lalu pergi.

 _Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)_

 _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)_

 _'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_

 _Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

 _Now I've thought it through_

Draco menghindari tatapan semua orang, ia tahu dirinya akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini, ia tahu keberadaannya di sini tidak akan diterima dengan baik.

Draco berjalan ke arah belakang Nott Manor, ia tahu Hermione pasti sedang bersiap-siap di sana.

Draco tahu Hermione pasti yang menginginkan pernikahan ini, pernikahan di tempat terbuka, di taman yang hijau dan dikelilingi bunga-bunga.

Draco melihat Harry Potter berdiri di depan salah satu ruangan.

"Kau tidak bisa menemuinya." Harry langsung berseru begitu melihat Draco Malfoy berjalan mendekat.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ingin menemui Hermione?" Draco bertanya dingin.

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya."

"Apa ia yang menyuruhmu berdiri disini, menghalangiku?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Pergilah Malfoy! Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan hidup Hermione lagi." Harry berseru.

Draco terdiam.

Apa selama ini Potter tahu kalau ia dan Hermione menjalin hubungan? HUBUNGAN.

Seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaannya Potter berseru. "Aku tahu Hermione mencintaimu, tapi aku senang ia menggunakan kepalanya, bukan hatinya. Kau tidak pantas untuknya Malfoy! Pergilah sekarang."

 _Crawling back to you_

 _(Do I wanna know?)_

 _If this feeling flows both ways?_

 _(Sad to see you go)_

 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

 _(Baby we both know)_

 _That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Draco tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan hal ini sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hermione selama ini.

Tidak pernah, sama sekali tidak pernah.

Harry Potter sudah memberitahunya selama ini apa yang terjadi. Potter memberitahunya kalau selama ini ia hanya bisa membuat Hermione sakit hati, hanya bisa membuat Hermione menangis, hanya bisa membuat Hermione menderita.

Bagaimana selama ini Hermione butuh seseorang untuk memeluknya dan memberitahunya semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bukan orang yang hanya datang karena membutuhkan liang senggamanya saja.

Bagaimana Hermione selalu hancur setiap Draco menolak membicarakan tentang perkembangan hubungan mereka, bagaimana ia selalu ingin membawa hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih dari sekedar teman tidur.

Hermione selalu ingin memperkenalkannya pada kedua orangtuanya, kepada teman-temannya, bukan karena mereka belum mengenalnya, tapi karena Hermione ingin mereka tahu kalau Draco memiliki tempat lebih di hatinya.

Tapi Draco selalu menolak.

Jadi di sini Draco sekarang, ia duduk di antara tamu-tamu undangan pernikahan Hermione Granger dan Theodore Nott, hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai musik berbunyi dan Hermione akan memasukki halaman belakang yang sudah di ubah menjadi tempat yang indah untuk sebuah pernikahan.

Draco duduk di deretan paling belakang, ia tahu betapa brengseknya dia dan seharusnya ia bahkan tidak datang ke sini.

Apa Hermione akan terlihat cantik hari ini? Apa Hermione akan secantik dirinya setiap hari? Atau ia akan lebih cantik daripada saat ia mencapai puncaknya?

Apa ia akan tersenyum saat berjalan menuju altar kecil di ujung sana? Atau ia akan menangis bahagia? Apa ia akan tegang dan tersenyum gugup?

Apa Hermione akan bahagia bersama Nott?

 _(Do I wanna know?)_

 _Too busy being yours to fall_

 _(Sad to see you go)_

 _Ever thought of calling darling?_

 _(Do I wanna know?)_

 _Do you want me crawling back to you?_

Hermione berdiri di samping ayahnya, beberapa temannya masih begitu repot di sekitarnya, beberapa memastikan bagian bawah gaunnya jatuh dengan sempurna, beberapa memastikan tidak ada satupun helai rambutnya yang keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau siap sayang?" Ayahnya bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum mengangguk. Hermione tahu siapa yang ia cintai tapi ia juga tahu siapa yang bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga." Seseorang memberi komando.

Intro piano lagu yang akan mengiringinya berjalan menuju Theo sudah berbunyi. Hermione tersenyum lebar dan memegang tangan ayahnya erat.

Luna dan Ginny sudah berdiri di depannya menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai Bridesmaid.

Tiba-tiba mata mereka semua tertuju pada seseorang yang berjalan meninggalkan kursi undangan dan pergi dengan cepat memutar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kemana Malfoy pergi?" Luna bertanya polos.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga..."

Luna, Ginny dan semua orang di situ mengabaikan Draco Malfoy yang pergi menjauh dan mulai berjalan. Hermione menarik nafasnya panjang dan mengabaikan rasa sakit dalam hatinya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Ia berjalan menuju ke kebahagiaannya.

 **-The End-**


End file.
